My Charming Son's Teacher
by milodingin
Summary: [ch2 is up] Seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini harus tahu bagaimana tampannya cara sang guru berbicara, cara ia berjalan, berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, tersenyum, bahkan menghela napas sekalipun—ugh, too damn hot. [exo: kaihun, toddler!kyungsoo, mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**My Charming Son's Teacher**

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk—okay, cukup. Jangan diulang. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo. Kini ia bertekad untuk mulai memperlihatkan afeksinya pada Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan. Mungkin dengan memeluk Kyungsoo erat apabila mereka dipertemukan, lebih sering membelai lembut rambutnya, atau memuji setiap hal baik yang dikerjakannya, atau apa pun.

Apa pun demi dapat menarik perhatian seorang guru tampan yang mengajar Kyungsoo di taman kanak-kanak ini.

Seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini harus tahu bagaimana tampannya cara sang guru berbicara, cara ia berjalan, berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, tersenyum, bahkan menghela napas sekalipun—_ugh,_ _too damn hot._

Terkadang Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kencang dan mencurahkan rasa kekagumannya pada pria yang telah mempesonakannya itu, Kim Jongin. Ya, namanya Kim Jongin; seorang insan yang Sehun ragukan merupakan manusia karena Jongin terlalu tampan untuk disebut sebagai _homo sapiens_.

Imajinasi Sehun mungkin terlalu tinggi, atau ia memang sudah gila karena selalu melihat bagaimana kumpulan sinar cerah matahari akan memancarkan kilau indahnya ke wajah Jongin yang memang sudah mendeskripsikan kata 'indah'.

_Don't judge a book by its cover!_

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kepribadian Jongin pun dapat membuat siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya—takluk dan _meleleh_. Sama seperti hati Sehun yang secara perlahan mencair setiap kali mendengar Jongin berbicara kepadanya dengan nada sopan meski hubungan mereka kini sudah cukup erat untuk disebut sebagai teman dekat.

Topik pembicaraan—yang membuat pertemuan singkat mereka bertambah durasi—biasanya mengenai bagaimana perilaku Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya, pernahkah putra berumur empat tahunnya itu melakukan kesalahan, atau _ya_—kalau benar-benar kehabisan hal menarik untuk dibicarakan, biasanya Jongin dan Sehun hanya akan saling bertukar senyum. Tipikal pertemuan antara sepasang remaja lugu yang akan kaudapati di masa sekolah menengah. Meskipun Sehun sudah tidak remaja dan lugu lagi … tapi seperti itu kira-kira penggambarannya.

"Sehun, kau mendengarkanku?" mungkin ini salah contohnya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang Jongin ucapkan saja dapat membuat jantung Sehun berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya—membuat ia merasa lemas, serasa akan mencair.

"Ah, _mommy_! Sebentar lagi hujan." Ucap Kyungsoo—putra satu-satunya yang kini sedang merengek meminta untuk Sehun segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jongin sehingga Kyungsoo dapat lebih cepat merasakan kenyamanan rumah dan bermain bersama Pudding juga Jojo. _Well_, nama yang cukup aneh untuk boneka panda dan beruang, ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan daya khayal Sehun yang mulai menurun pada sang putra.

Setetes anugerah dari langit—berupa air yang disebut hujan—terasa menyentuh keningnya. Sehun tidak akan menyebutkan secara jelas bahwa hujan adalah anugerah jika Jongin tidak berkata, "Mungkin kalian ingin menumpang mobilku? Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian sampai ke rumah, lagipula sepertinya hujannya akan bertambah besar."

_Ucapan itu doa,_ balas Sehun dalam hati. Ia tanpa sadar menyuarakan, "_Amen_." disusul dengan gemuruh petir menyambar langit, serta jutaan bulir air yang mulai turun ke bumi.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk pada tempat yang seharusnya, dalam artian; Jongin mengambil alih kemudi, Sehun di sampingnya, dan Kyungsoo boleh memiliki dua bangku di belakang hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kekuasaan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo bersorak gembira sambil melompat-lompat di tempat dengan riangnya, membuat Jongin tertawa melihat kelucuannya (sekaligus membuat Sehun harus mengatur dirinya agar tidak terjatuh pingsan melihat bagaimana tampannya cara Jongin tertawa).

Dan ada satu informasi lainnya yang harus Sehun ingat baik-baik mengenai sang pujaan hati; Jongin menyukai musik klasik_._ Bahkan aroma di dalam mobilnya pun tercium sedap seperti _klasik_, entahlah, yang jelas aromanya bukan floral atau buah-buahan. Hal ini membuat Sehun baru menyadari bahwa aroma klasik tersebut sepertinya sama dengan aroma khas yang melekat di tubuh Jongin.

"Ada apa? Udaranya tidak segar?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba sambil membukakan kaca jendela di samping Sehun tak terlalu lebar setelah mendapati Sehun sedang mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya.

"A-ah, itu _hm _…," Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat orangtuanya itu salah tingkah. "ada bau."

"Oh, maaf. Apa itu berasal dariku?"

_Shit. Kerja bagus, Sehun. Kau membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman._ "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" balas Sehun cepat, "i-itu mungkin karena … karena … aku akhir-akhir ini sering berkeringat juga malas mandi—e-eh m-maksudku aku memang sering berkeringat dan mandi, tapi tak terlalu sering juga, t-tapi tapi tubuhku tidak seburuk itu—" _shit shit shit, _"ya Tuhan, maksudku bukannya aku mempromosikan tubuhku padamu," Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. _Combo shits._ "maksudkumaksudku—"

"_Mr. Kim_, berhenti di sini!"

Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Kalian tinggal di sini?" Jongin bertanya seraya menginjak pedal rem perlahan. Ia memberhentikan kendaraannya di dekat sebuah rumah sederhana yang warna catnya mulai terlihat pudar, lalu menelusuri pandangannya ke sekitar, mendapati hujan sudah reda.

"Ya, begitulah. Kami tidak terlalu membutuhkan rumah mewah." Kata Sehun yang memaksakan sebuah senyum di akhir kalimat. Ia merasa malu pada Jongin karena telah menunjukkan bagaimana kondisi ekonominya yang serba kekurangan. "Mau mampir?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Katanya menolak halus, ia kemudian membalas senyum Sehun, dan Sehun bersumpah ini bukan hanya khayalannya semata tapi senyuman itu sungguh terlihat tulus. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sehun. Kau orang yang baik."

'Kau orang yang baik.'

_Tuhan, cubit aku! Katakan bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Katakan bahwa Jongin tidak berpikir aku ini memalukan, katakan—_"Ah!_" _sebuah cubitan kecil menyakiti kulit lengannya, ia pun kembali tersadar dari pikiran. Sehun menolehkan kepala pada si pelaku. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo dengan pipi gempalnya yang terlihat memerah, mata sayunya berair, yang menandakan bahwa putranya itu merasa mengantuk.

"Mommy, pulaaang!"

"Okay, okay, baby Soo_._" Kata Sehun pasrah dan _dengan terpaksa_ keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Sehun menghela napasnya berat ketika melihat Kyungsoo sepertinya tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin keluar dari mobil apabila tidak digendong.

"Soo, kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat tidur? Ada Pudding dan Jojo yang sedang menunggumu." Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kendaraan tersebut—berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk segera meninggalkan mobil Jongin. Dengan sabar ia menunggu. "Kaubilang tadi ingin pulang, 'kan?"

Merasa kesal, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kemudian membuka kedua tangannya lebih lebar, tetap meminta untuk digendong.

"_Honey,_ kau tahu 'kan kau itu sudah besar, jadi …"

Karena tahu bahwa keinginannya tidak akan terkabul, Kyungsoo mulai kembali merengek manja. Kali ini sambil memukuli kedua tangan Sehun yang mencoba membawanya keluar dari mobil. "_Bad mommy, bad mommy!_" Bahkan pada kondisi di mana ia sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo … maaf …," tangan Kyungsoo memukul wajahnya tak sengaja, "_mommy _akan menggendongmu, okay? kita pulang." Ucap Sehun di sela-sela usaha kerasnya untuk mengendalikan tangan Kyungsoo yang meronta meminta dilepaskan. Ini berasal dari masalah yang sepele, tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo hari ini menjadi sangat manja, ia biasanya tidak seperti itu. Sehun bahkan telah bersedia untuk menggendong Kyungsoo, lalu apa lagi yang diinginkan?

"Kita pulang, kau tidak ingin merepotkan Mr. Kim, hm?"

Kondisi memburuk. Kyungsoo malah menangis di dalam mobil Jongin, membuat si pemilik mobil mau tak mau turun tangan untuk membantu Sehun yang sepertinya mulai kewalahan menghadapi Kyungsoo. Ia mematikan mesin kendaraannya lalu ikut keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di komplek ini sebentar? Nanti akan kubelikan apa pun yang kausuka." Jongin berusaha membuat sebuah kegiatan mengelilingi komplek perumahan terdengar menarik bagi Kyungsoo dengan iming-iming akan membelikan sesuatu. Jongin cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini, dan biasanya sogokan akan selalu berhasil pada anak-anak.

Usaha itu pun memperlihatkan hasil.

Tangisannya mulai mereda, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin agak ragu, namun ketika melihat senyum yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya, ia pun jadi yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya sebuah bualan untuk membujuknya agar cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar, meminta untuk digendong oleh Jongin. "_I-ice cr-cream_ boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu di sela sesenggukannya, ia menggosok kedua mata sembabnya yang terasa gatal.

"Jongin, tidak perlu! Kyungsoo akan merepotkanmu." Sela Sehun cepat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika Jongin membawanya untuk dirangkul dengan nyaman, anak kecil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat lingkungan di sekitar sini." Jongin meyakinkan, ia mengayun-ayun tubuhnya pelan untuk meninabobokan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungsoo itu manja … kau akan merasa kerepotan, lagipula sepertinya ia sedang senang bertingkah atau membuat keributan. Kau juga 'kan harus beristirahat—"

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Anak-anak memang merepotkan, tapi mereka juga terlalu polos untuk disebut seperti itu." Tuturnya cukup panjang, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada anak kecil yang sedang direngkuhnya. "Kyungsoo itu anak yang baik, ia tidak biasanya seperti ini, bukan? Mungkin aku juga akan mencaritahu apa sebabnya."

"Kau terlalu direpotkan olehku."

Jongin tersenyum simpul, semburat merah di pipinya terlihat samar. "Sejujurnya … aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."

_Ya Tuhan, jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku._

"O-oh, begitu ya." Untungnya Sehun dapat menjawab dengan wajah yang tenang. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada percakapan yang sedang dilakukannya juga supaya tidak terlalu terpana pada sosok Jongin yang kini terlihat sungguh cocok sebagai ayah Kyungsoo—_eh, _ya Tuhan, maksudnya, seorang ayah.

"Oh, ya, Jongin. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menggendong Kyungsoo. Hanya saja tulang punggungku masih belum pulih dan—"

"Aku tahu." Sanggahnya yang diikuti sebuah senyum. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya untuk mengkalkulasi waktu. "Nanti akan kuantar lagi Kyungsoo kemari. Mungkin, hm, pukul empat? Tidak apa, kan?" alisnya naik sedikit, hal kecil yang Sehun sadari akan Jongin lakukan apabila ia sedang bertanya.

_Bisakah kau berhenti tampan sedetik saja?!_

"Ya, kau boleh _menculiknya_ ke mana pun kausuka."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar Sehun bergurau, kemudian meraih tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan menggerakannya untuk dilambaikan pada Sehun. "Bye-bye, mommy!" kata Jongin memberi contoh pada Kyungsoo. Ia mulai berjalan untuk menjauh.

"Bye, mommy." Bisik Kyungsoo yang menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya ke dada Jongin. Ia masih merasa malu pada Sehun atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Sehun juga ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ia ternyata sudah mulai ahli dalam mengatur kebahagiaannya agar tidak meluap begitu saja di hadapan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa selalu bahagia dan bersyukur atas kesempatan keduanya untuk hidup di dunia ini setelah selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Untungnya Kyungsoo sedang tidak bersama mereka. Kecelakaan tersebut sebenarnya yang menyebabkan tulang punggung Sehun patah. Tidak lebih dari enam bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, ia dinyatakan sembuh, tapi sekitar empat bulan yang lalu sebuah kecelakaan mobil lainnya menimpa Sehun. Hal tersebut membuatnya kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia pun jadi trauma mengemudikan mobil.

Semuanya memang cukup sulit untuk dihadapi. Tapi Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah pada hidupnya. Maka hari-hari kelam itu sirnalah sudah ketika ia dipertemukan dengan Kim Jongin.

_Jongin, makhluk yang tampan, mempesona, dan bau klasik, tidak bisakah kau melihatku seperti bagaimana aku melihatmu?_

"Oh Sehun!" terdengar suara merdu memanggil namanya, atau … yang menurut Sehun merdu.

"Ya?"

"Boleh nanti aku mampir dulu ke rumahmu?"

_Oh yeah, Sehun. Kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu._

"Tentu s-s-saja!" jawabnya agak terbata. Ia jadi merasa gugup membayangkan Jongin yang akan mengunjungi rumahnya. Ini berarti mereka akan memiliki waktu bersama yang lebih lama. Mungkin Tuhan akan menjawab permohonan mengenai jodoh yang selama ini Sehun butuhkan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama-lama. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam? Entahlah, nanti kukabari lagi kalau putraku membalas pesanku. Kami pergi dulu, Sehun!" ia berpamitan sekali lagi, dan melambaikan tangan kirinya di mana terdapat sebuah benda berkilau tertautkan di jari manisnya.

_Dia sudah berkeluarga? Ha-ha._

Oh, tunggu.

Apakah patah di bagian tulang punggung ada keterkaitannya dengan mengapa hati Sehun saat ini merasa nyeri? Bodohnya ia baru menemukan informasi terpenting mengenai Jongin. Kenyataan hidup memang lebih pahit dari apa pun.

"Okay. Bye, Jongin!"

_Bye-bye happy life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_author chingchong: pertama kalinya lagi bikin yg genre-nya begini, maaf ya 4LaY dan gak realistis ceritanya. **tbc** atau **fin** aja? untuk saat ini mungkin anggap fin aja? eh itu pun kalau ada yang mau lanjut. saya mau selesain ff yang berchapter dulu hehe. terimakasih yang sudah membaca! review akan sangat dihargai! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Charming Son's Teacher**

**Chapter 2**

Jongin berjalan tidak terlalu cepat, tapi juga tidak lambat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar aspal yang digenangi air hujan itu tidak menciprati celana kainnya. Lagipula berjalan-jalan sambil membawa seorang anak kecil sehabis hujan seperti ini tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan. Kyungsoo yang terlelap di dalam rangkulannya membuat ia semakin tak ingin melakukan pergerakan yang dapat membangunkannya.

"Mr. Kim,"

Jongin menoleh pada wajah orang yang memanggilnya, "Oh, Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bangun."

"Bukankah kita akan membeli ice cream?"

"Hm?" _ice cream? Oh. "_Ah, ya. Ice cream, aku lupa." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia terkekeh pada kebodohannya sendiri. "Maaf, tadi tidurmu terlihat nyenyak."

"Pokoknya kau menjanjikanku ice cream, Mr. Kim."

_Well,_ memang ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia bukan seorang yang penuntut atau manja. Mereka juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah terbuka padanya. Maka dari itu Jongin berencana untuk mencaritahu apa maksud di balik tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang mendadak berubah drastis seperti ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jongin menemukan sebuah restoran es krim di dekat sana. Kyungsoo juga berkata, _"Mommy sering mengajakku ke sini. Aku suka Banana Chocolate Chip!"_ sehingga Jongin pun tanpa ambil pusing membelikan es krim—dengan rasa yang sebelumnya disebutkan oleh Kyungsoo—sebanyak tiga sekop es krim yang disajikan di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Anak kecil itu membiarkan es krim miliknya untuk dihabiskan bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memiliki sopan santun, ia tak ingin serakah.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap sebuah aquarium di sudut restoran tersebut. Meja itu Kyungsoo pilih karena ia suka melihat _Nemo_. Jongin tak protes pada pilihan Kyungsoo dan menurutinya meskipun ia yakin bahwa di dalam aquarium tersebut tidak terdapat ikan badut atau ikan yang Kyungsoo asumsikan sebagai Nemo.

"Mr. Kim …."

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia terlihat lucu di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo meniru gaya bahasa orang dewasa ketika sedang berpikir keras, hal tersebut membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau menyukai mommy?"

Jongin menyimpan sikunya di atas meja, tangannya menyangga dagu. Ia menatap wajah lugu Kyungsoo dari samping, mencoba mengartikan keseriusan dari raut wajahnya. Anak-anak terkadang tak mudah ditebak.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Jongin santai setelah beberapa saat tanpa merasa curiga, ia lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan balik bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, lebih ceria. Ia menyuapkan sesendok es krim penuh ke dalam mulutnya dan mengernyit ketika giginya terasa linu berinteraksi dengan dinginnya es krim. Ia menangkup pipi gempalnya dengan kedua tangan sambil memekik, "Uhuuu, dingin seperti musim dingin!"

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit gigi." Jongin mencubit pelan pangkal hidung Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak memerah. Ia selalu merasa gemas pada anak kecil yang menurutnya terlihat manis, tak terkecuali putranya sendiri.

"Aku ingin musim dingin kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ia memandangi Jongin dengan mata besarnya, berharap pria dewasa itu dapat mengabulkan permintaannya.

Jongin tertawa mendengar betapa _random_-nya pernyataan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian meraih selembar tisu yang ada di atas meja dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan noda-noda coklat yang teroles di sebagian wajah Kyungsoo. "Musim dingin tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

"Hmmm, aku tidak ingin yang baru. Aku ingin musim dingin yang lama."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa."

"_Why_?!" ia menjerit setengah merengek. Pipinya dikembungkan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Salah satu perilaku histerisnya yang diturunkan sang orangtua.

"Karena … karena kita harus melihat ke masa depan." Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan pada ucapan Jongin yang menurutnya terdengar rumit. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Jongin pun mempermudah apa yang dimaksudnya dengan menambahkan, "Dan juga karena aku tidak memiliki mesin waktu."

"Kalau begitu ayo beli!" anak kecil itu turun dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan berdiri di samping Jongin, ia menarik-narik kain mantel yang dikenakan gurunya. "Ayo ayo ayo!"

"_Kyungie,_" Kyungsoo pun diam sesaat dipanggil seperti itu oleh gurunya, "mesin waktu itu tidak dijual murah." _Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku bicarakan. _Jongin merasa idiot membicarakan hal yang ia pun tak tahu pasti keberadaannya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Kau harus menjadi orang yang memiliki sangat-sangat-sangat banyak uang."

"Sangat-sangat-sangat banyak uang?" Kyungsoo mengulang sebagian kalimat Jongin yang tidak ia pahami.

"Hm, kau harus memiliki banyak uang."

"Caranya?"

"Dengan belajar yang baik dan jangan kecewakan orangtuamu." Jongin meraih pucuk kepala Kyungsoo untuk dielus. Beberapa anak menyukai _skinship_ yang ia lakukan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka merasa lebih diperhatikan oleh Jongin atas perlakuannya tersebut.

"_Whoa_, kalau begitu aku akan belajar yang rajin dan memiliki _sangat-sangat-sangat_ banyak uang."

Jongin senang ketika melihat Kyungsoo antusias terhadap sesuatu. Kyungsoo akan menjadi lebih periang dan terlihat gembira, juga sedikit lincah. Wajahnya yang lucu juga menambah rasa kagum orang-orang terhadapnya.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari restoran es krim itu untuk kembali ke rumah Sehun. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin digendong, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dengan didampingi Jongin. Mereka berpegangan tangan; selayaknya pemandangan indah ayah-anak-yang-sedang-berjalan-jalan yang akan kau temui di sisi kota. Matahari mulai tenggelam, udara segar di mana-mana, semuanya terasa nyaman. Suasana hati Kyungsoo pun membaik.

"Mr. Kim."

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo sambil menuntunnya berjalan.

"Aku akan mengatakan sebuah ide rahasia, tapi jangan katakan ini pada mommy."

Jongin mendekat sedikit pada Kyungsoo ketika anak itu memintanya membungkuk untuk dibisikkan rahasia yang akan dikatakan. "Aku akan menggambar dan berhitung lebih baik lagi." Bisiknya dengan nada seolah informasi tersebut benar-benar terbilang serius dan mengagumkan.

"Whoa, okay ..., itu tidak buruk." Respon Jongin meniru nada bicara Kyungsoo, menganggap bahwa informasi itu mengejutkannya.

"—lalu membeli mesin waktu dan aku akan membawa _daddy _kembali untuk mommy, jadi nanti di hari orangtua, mommy tidak akan kesepian dan sedih lagi. Bagaimana, Mr. Kim? Ide yang bagus, bukan?"

.

.

.

"Hai, um, Jongin. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan Kyungsoo menyusahkanmu—ah, tidak. itu terdengar kasar." Sehun mengatur ekspresinya di hadapan sebuah cermin di dalam kamarnya. Ia kini sedang menunggu putranya untuk kembali dari kegiatan bersenang-senangnya. Okay, lebih tepatnya ia sedang menunggu putranya dan sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Jongin ke hadapannya.

"Oh, atau begini." Sehun berdehem. Ia mulai kembali berbicara pada bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Jongin, terima kasih sudah mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin kau ajak karena jam kerja malamku masih beberapa jam lagi—ya Tuhan, aku terdengar murahan!"

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin terdengar terlalu berharap oleh Jongin karena mungkin pangerannya itu tidak melihatnya sebagai apa pun. Jongin 'kan sudah berkeluarga, _duh_. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pasangan Jongin meninggalkannya karena tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun mendengar Jongin menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya.

Mungkin karena sebenarnya Jongin sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya dan mereka kini berada di ambang perceraian?

_Hihihishdfkjdfg oh, yeah. Semoga saja itu benar—shit. Aku seharusnya tidak merasa senang atas musibah orang lain._

"Aku bukan pria jalang, okay." Katanya pada … dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memikirkan rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menyambut Jongin pulang—_ehem_, maksudnya mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengannya.

"Mommy, apa itu pria jalang?"

"Aaah, _baby_! Kau mengejutkanku!" pekik Sehun setengah histeris. Ia menyimpan tangannya di dada lalu menghela napas lega menemukan putranya sudah kembali. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya susah payah untuk dipangku. Rasa sakit di punggungnya ia abaikan. "Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Lima menit." Sehun menahan tawa gelinya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Putranya itu masih belum diajarkan mengenai waktu dan satu-satunya yang ia tahu hanyalah 'lima menit'. Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari Sehun ketika orangtuanya itu sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Apa kau sudah berterima kasih pada Mr. Kim?"

"Sudah. Aku melakukannya tiga kali!"

"Kau memang pintar." Sehun tersenyum dalam hati merasa _mood_ Kyungsoo sepertinya kembali ceria. Ia memang harus berterima kasih banyak pada Jongin atas jasanya.

Omong-omong soal Jongin. Pria yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran Sehun itu sedang duduk santai di dalam mobilnya dengan mata tertutup. Kaca jendela terbuka sedikit, membiarkan Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik.

_God, bless Jongin._

Jongin yang memejamkan matanya, Jongin yang sedang duduk, Jongin yang sedang diam, Jongin yang sedang menghirup udara—kenapa?! Kenapa itu semua harus terlihat mempesona?! Kini bahkan selera musik Jongin—yang sebelumnya Sehun anggap membosankan—terasa mengagumkan baginya.

Sehun berdehem; mengatur suaranya agar terdengar merdu—atau setidaknya terdengar menarik untuk Jongin. Meski pada akhirnya—untuk membangunkan Jongin yang sepertinya sedang terlelap itu—Sehun mengetuk kaca jendela yang membingkai wajah tampan Jongin—setelah ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dalam rumah.

"Mau mampir?" tawar Sehun ketika Jongin telah terbangun dengan sedikit terhentak karena terkejut mendengar ketukan pada kaca di sampingnya. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi tidak baik tidur dengan posisi seperti itu."

"Oh, hai Sehun." Katanya dengan suara agak parau. Sepertinya Jongin telah terlelap cukup lama. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun sebagaimana mestinya; berdiri saling berhadapan pada satu sama lain. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan mampir. Aku harus menjemput putraku sekarang juga."

Sehun mendengar sesuatu yang retak, seperti … oh, apakah itu hatinya? _Ouch. _Kesempatan untuk mengesankan Jongin sirna dalam sekejap.

"Hm, baiklah." Kata Sehun berusaha terdengar tidak kecewa sambil mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Mungkin lain kali …? Dan terima kasih sudah mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan. Aku berhutang padamu."

Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selanjutnya, jadi ia pun diam sejenak. Menunggu Jongin yang memulai percakapan—oh, atau lebih tepatnya, mengakhiri percakapan.

"Kalau begitu … bye, Jongin?" Kata Sehun setengah hati. Ia perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Jongin dengan ragu-ragu namun aksinya itu terhentikan ketika terasa sebuah tangan yang menarik pundaknya.

"Sehun."

Sehun bersumpah. Sehun bersumpah cahaya matahari di sore hari membuat kedua bola mata Jongin terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sehun pun seperti terhipnotis ke dalam pemandangan itu.

"Ya?"

"Hm," Jongin menggaruk punggung lehernya sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada aspal yang sedang dipijak, "bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi bersama untuk acara hari orangtua di sekolah?"

… _apa?_

"Apa?"

Mengapa gerak-gerik Jongin seperti seorang anak remaja labil di masa sekolah menengahnya yang sedang mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan? Atau ini hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Acaranya diadakan besok lusa, dan aku—hm, kau—maksudku aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa agak kesepian untuk acara hari orangtua. Mungkin itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan padamu."

"Dia mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan kami?"

"Oh, bukan begitu. Aku sendiri yang mengajakmu, ini inisatifku."

_Inisiatifnya. Jongin yang menginginkan ini. _Sepertinya Sehun tidak bernapas.

Jongin berdehem lalu kembali menatap Sehun di manik mata. "Tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku setuju saja kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak sama sekali." Dan ia pun tersenyum.

_Damn it, Jongin! jangan tersenyum seperti itu!_

Sehun mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Jongin, namun kemudian ia pun mengingat hal penting yang sedang mengganjal hatinya. Ia ingin memastikan pernyataan yang meresahkannya ini. "T-tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku akan ajak putraku juga."

"Kalau kekasihmu?" _bersiaplah Sehun. Tegarkan dirimu ketika jawaban yang kau tunggu-tunggu itu datang. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Kau pasti bisa—_

"Oh, aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Katanya yang diselingi tawa gugup, "dan putraku itu diadopsi."

_Oh. Aku. Tidak. Memiliki. Kekasih. Dan. Putraku. Itu. Diadopsi_; satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—sembilan kata yang dapat membuat Sehun meregang nyawa di tempat.

Pertanyaan untuk hari ini adalah, berapakah nomor telepon untuk menghubungi rumah sakit? Karena Sehun sepertinya telah kehilangan kewarasannya dan ia membutuhkan sebuah ambulans untuk berjaga-jaga jika jantung lemahnya tak kuat menahan rasa bahagia_. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

_mind to leave a review? thank you :D_


End file.
